One step closer to the edge
by lillypad123
Summary: your too fat for him to like you! when Lily starts her last year at hogwarts shes sure it will be her best year yet. Only, when a new girl joins it seems Lily is being pushed one step closer to the edge. Is James helping or making it worse?
1. new start

A/N: Heya everyone! New story here, hope u like it! Each chapter is written either by Lilly or James…..in their 7th year.

Disclaimer: I am not J.K and I don't own any of these characters….i cant spell half there names….and I have better taste in shoes…

Lilly

I can tell she likes him. It's so obvious. It started in September when she moved to this school. She picked him out as the best looking and was determined to make him her boyfriend.

The way she runs downstairs in the morning just to say hi. The way she flicks her silver hair back and flashes him her great big smile. The look she gives me if he complements me but not her. A punch to the stomach if he asks me out.

Yer, it obvious, she likes him and she hates me.

September 1st

A new day a new term. That what I tell myself as I climb onto the train.this will be the year. The best year.

I'm head girl this year. I'm not that popular at school, I don't think much will change, only that I can now put potter in detention if he asks me out. Sexual harassment, I'll say.

I roll my trunk along behind me looking for an empty apartment. I reach the end on the train. There's only one person sitting there.

It's a girl. She looks my age but I haven't seen her before. She has long silvery hair and misty grey eyes.

She looks up but doesn't smile. She looks me up and down, rolls her eyes and stares out the window again.

I drag my trunk into a corner and leave it there, no time to make friends. I have to be in the front compartment. I have to meet the new head boy.


	2. fat face

A/N: Heya everyone! Ok second chapter…this ones James. If you like it review please!

Disclaimer: I am not J.K and I don't own any of these characters….I cant spell half there names….and I have better taste in shoes…

September 1st

I can hear Sirius calling my name as I climb on to the train. I don't have time to look round. I give a final push and my trunk crashes onto the train floor. I get up and jump over it, Sirius will move it for me. I'm late for my first head boy meeting.

I race down the corridor till I reach the front. There is a sing on the door saying head's compartment.

I turn the handle and open it. I am meted by the burning glares of….Lily evens!

"You're new head boy! How can you be! No, no, NO!" she screams. I can't help but grin. I love her fiery temper. Hmm maybe I tell her that when she gets in a mood with me it makes me love her more….

"Are you even listening?" she snaps. Maybe I'll wait.

I sit down.

She looks surprised. Well I don't really do what she asks.

I don't talk for the rest of the meeting. I just let her get on with it, I think that's best. I don't want to look like a fool.

I think that she's going on about banning certain…objects….i can see her looking in my direction. I pull a stern face.

"Yes I quite agree with Lily. They are…um…very dangerous…defiantly should be banned…" I look at her hopefully.

All the girls bust out laughing and the boys wolf whistle. Lily looks like she wants me dead. Evidently I did not say the right thing.

"I'm sorry to burst you bubble James, but I do NOT think that banning clothing is such a good idea. Especially when_ you're_ still at the school!"

Yes I can see why she looks angry. I put my head down again. I'm not going to talk now. How dare she make me look like and idiot!

I don't really know why she hates me, but I know that I for one hate her at the moment. I glance up at her. She has pink patches on her cheeks were she got mad at me.

I look her up and down trying to find fault with her so I can tease her about it later, get her back.

I'll tell her she's fat. She's not really but maybe it will hurt her. Girls get hurt when there told that their fat.

The meeting just ended. I'm in here alone with her. I don't look at her. She doesn't look at me.

I don't want to sit here anymore. I get up to leave but she stands up blocking my way.

"Aren't you going to apologise?" she asks. How dare her! First she embarrasses me on the first day and now she wants me to apologise for it!

"Get out of my way fat face!" I yell at her. She looks shocked. Not hurt.

She moves but I'm not sure why. Maybe I was a little aggressive or something. I don't care though. I really don't give a fuck any more.


	3. I think

A/N: Heya everyone! I have now written 3 chapters! Never written that much! I know there not long yet but they will get bigger! Promise, but only if you lot review!

Disclaimer: I am not J.K and I don't own any of these characters….i cant spell half there names….and I have better taste in shoes…and maybe hats…

September 1st: 11:30pm

I flick my wand. My bed is suddenly lighted. I draw the curtains around my bed and climb under the cover. I crawl to the end of it and pull out a small black book.

My diary. Mum brought it for me before the accident but I haven't used it yet.

I flick the pages and get out my quill and bottle of multicoloured ink. I watch it flash and then lower it to the paper.

_September 1st_

_A strange thing happened today. James called me fat._

_He never called me names, not even when I turn him down or yell at him. But something changed today. He just doesn't seem to want to bother…_

_I don't mind though, it what I wanted. I think he might leave me alone from now, accept for when we have head meetings._

_That was strange to. He became head boy. I thought it would be Snape. I don't like him but he got the highest mark Hogwarts has ever had on DADD. He loves that and potions._

_But no, James got it. But I don't care, especially if doesn't like me anymore….I think._

I doesn't bother me. In fact I'm over the moon. He has always pissed me off with all that " I love you!" business.

No I'm better off without him.

I think.

September 2nd

I wake up but don't open my eyes. I can hear people talking and I think its about me.

"Who is she?"

"Uh that's lily, she ok."

Yer there talking about me but I don't recognise one of the voices. Its clear and flowing, she doesn't stumble with her words.

"She dresses odd. And im not trying to be mean, but has she never heard of a diet?" says the voice. All the girls giggle. There all sticks.

I open my eyes. That bitch.

It was the girl from the train, I was right she is new here but she seems to have made herself comfortable.

I get up from the bed. They all stop giggling. I glare at the girl. She smiles but I can tell it's fake.

"Oh, good morning! We didn't realise you were awake." She says. He voice is high and full of held back laughter.

I don't say anything; I just march across the room to the bathroom with my head down. I slam the door, press my ear against it and listen to them all burst into giggles again.

I put my head back and stare at the ceiling. I feel a trickle of salty water run down my cheek.

I dig my nails in to my palms. I feel and sharp pain there but I don't release the pressure.

I bite my lip. Im not going to cry. I won't let my self.

I gaze at the down at the mirror. Im not fat.

I think.


	4. Just lonley

A/N: Heya all! Been a while I no but I promise to get at least 2 chapter done by Friday! XD bin so held down with work it kills! Anyways review if you like…stops reading if you don't.

Disclaimer: I am not J.K and I don't own any of these characters….i cant spell half there names….and I have better taste in shoes…and maybe hats…

James

September 2nd: 9:00am

Shit. Im late for my first ever lesson as head boy! McGonagall's going to kill me…lily's going to kill me! I can't decide what's worse. Just can't.

I turn the corner and get the shock of my life. Lily is running from the other end of the corridor. She's late.

She gets closer and I grin at her. She ignores me putting her head down but I can see there are tear stains on her cheeks.

Did I really upset her last night? I know it was harsh but I guess I wasn't thinking. I'll tell her that now. She'll understand. She understands everything.

I run faster to catch her up but her hands just push hard against my chest. For a moment she grabs hold of my shirt glaring at me. I meet her eyes and stare back. Her gaze softens and she lets go.

She sighs and goes in to the class room. I really have upset her. I was going to have to fix this.

I don't know what changed today, but when I looked in to her eyes I saw a small hapless girl staring back. Lily wasn't an enemy, she was lonely.


	5. Just want to

A/N: I've been feeling really bad lately with tonsillitis so sorry I haven't updated.

Disclaimer: I am not J.K and I don't own any of these characters….I cant spell half there names….and I have better taste in shoes…and maybe hats…

Lily

September 2nd: 9:00am

I can see him running towards me. He grins. Great he's going to rub it in that im late too.

I clench my fist I fucking hate his fucking guts.

He closer now, but I don't give two shits. I lift my hand and pound them into his chest. I hate you potter, I really hate you.

Im grabbing his shirt I just want to rip it up I want him to hurt like I'm hurting. I want his world to crash around him for once. Why does he have to be so fucking perfect?

But I let go. Somehow I know it's not his fault. Even if I don't like it… It all started before she meet James if she thought about it really...Shit! Lily, don't remember the past keep it buried. Keep it hidden.


End file.
